


A Minute in the life of Yukina Kou

by Yosu



Series: Writtings that are good [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Other, Pre-Relationship, slice of life fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Kou talks to a teen girl and thinks about dating.And casually seeing his stalker out the corner of his eye.(Pre-Erotica fic about Yukina. Yukina-centric.)





	A Minute in the life of Yukina Kou

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my first period class lol

———

“Uwah, Yukina-chan!” A highschooler cries to Kou, holding a volume of shojo manga with a pink and bubbly cover — was it Girls’ Master? — in her hands. “I’d totally buy this, but my parents would wring my neck for buying this!”

Kou smiles awkwardly at the girl. She was definitely one of the many girls who’d only visit Marimo for  _him_. “Aw, that’s too bad.” He told her empathetically.

The girl nodded in agreement. “I know! They’re such jerks—”

Jerks? He wouldn’t say that. But of course, he’s never met them. 

Though he could say that about his parents. Asking prying question about his career, his job, or his lack of a—

“By the way Yukina-chan, do you have a girlfriend?” The high schooler asked innocently.

Kou laughed in discomfort. He really didn’t like this question. “Aha, no, not at the moment.” 

“O-oh, really?” The girl said with a blush. “Darn, it’s cutting close to my curfew — see you soon Yukina-chan!” The girl waved cutely, running off.

Kou definitely wouldn’t mind girlfriend — because he’s dated girls before. 

(He formerly dated his best friend Ryo, but she preferred to be friends instead.)

But it wasn’t like he was lonely or anything and—

Oh, one of the regulars is here.

It was high school boy (the one with the dorky parted hair and in hoodies). 

Speaking of dating and regulars — Kou was totally not interested.

Sure they were cute or adorable, but a majority were kids — freshmen in high school.

Kou was 21, wasn’t going to start dating kids out of loneliness.

Sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, Yukina


End file.
